1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a recording paper roll in which a lengthy paper roll, for example, heat sensitive recording paper, thermal transfer recording paper, pressure sensitive recording paper and ink jet recording paper, is taken up by a bobbin, and, in particular, it relates to the improvement of the adhesive means in which the initial take-up section of a lengthy recording paper adheres more effectively to the bobbin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lengthy recording paper rolls are widely used in a variety of printers because of their ability to feed paper continuously for long periods of operation. In this kind of paper roll, it is common that the end (the initial take-up section) of a recording paper roll adheres first to the bobbin, reel, spool or the like. If this process is omitted, and a recording paper roll is loaded into a printer, the bobbin and the paper may fail to catch each other due to the tension applied to the paper in the printer. As a result, the appropriate tension which is required in the printing process may not be retained to the recording paper.
Conventionally, such a lengthy recording paper is usually secured to a bobbin or spool at the initial take-up section by using a starch paste or a double-sided adhesive tape, before winding around the bobbin.
However, in cases where a printing paper roll in which the initial take-up section is bonded to a bobbin or reel by starch paste or a double-sided adhesive tape is loaded and completely run through the printer, following problems may occur.
That is, when such printing paper in which the initial take-up section is wound up by a bobbin is run through in a printer, the initial take-up section of the paper will detach from the bobbin to be fed. In this case, a residue of starch paste or a double-sided adhesive tape usually remains on the paper which has been removed from the bobbin. If such a residue passes through a printer, the starch and adhesive will stick to a carrying roll and printer head, which causes jamming and/or image formation impediment, i.e. printing is impaired or fails.